Pittfalls
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Ranma helps Nabiki pick up the pieces as she falls apart. Eventually, it will be a Ranma and Nabiki pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Ranma walked down the street. His trim, muscular body drew many admiring glances from passerby's. His gray blue eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail earned him a staring role in many fantasies. Ranma, however, was oblivious to the attention he was getting.  
  
They had just arrived in New York, yesterday, but already he wanted to go home. In fact, he hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. He remembered how a few months ago, Akane had come rushing in as the family was sitting down to lunch. Her face was flushed and her brown eyes glowed with excitement. She was clutching a letter in her right hand which she was waving about excubantly.   
"I'm in," she said racing around the table.   
"In what?" Kasumi asked.   
Too excited to talk she handed the letter to Kasumi.   
"Oh my," she said.   
"Go on, read it out loud," Akane said.   
"Dear Akane Tendo, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Julian School of Fine Arts..."   
Akane interrupted Kasumi. "Isn't it great. I only applied as a lark. I never thought I would get in."   
"Akane, that's wonderful," Kasumi said.   
"Akane, there's no way we can afford that," Nabiki said.   
"Oh that's no problem. There's a contest for several full scholarships. All we have to pay for is the trip to New York so I can compete."   
"Akane, what if you don't win?" Ranma asked softly.   
"Well, then I won't go there. But I'm sure I'll win."   
And so it was decided Akane, Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki would head to New York. Soun and Gema would remain in Japan. Noduk would stay with them keeping them out of trouble.   
Ranma entered the hotel. He knew Akane really wanted to win the full scholarship to Julienne's. If she won this week, she would be returning to New York to attend school. Ranma was worried. He was scared of what would happen to their relationship. Already they survived multiple fiancées, interfering parents, and his curse. But he was afraid that a long distance relationship would be the straw that broke the camel's back. Was their relationship strong enough to withstand four years of separation? He honestly didn't know.   
He opened their room door. The four of them were sharing a room in order to save money. Ranma entered the room. He was stunned to see Nabiki huddled in a corner. Her arms were warped around her legs. Her head rested on her knees. She was slowly rocking back and forth.   
"Nabiki?" Ranma said softly as he closed the door.   
Nabiki didn't respond.   
"Nabiki," he said again.   
Nabiki lifted up her head allowing Ranma a clear view of her tearstained face.   
"Ranma," she whispered sounding dazed.   
When he saw her black eye and torn lip, anger washed over him sharping his voice. "Who did this?"   
Nabiki whimpered and pulled her knees closer to her chest.   
Ranma immediately softened his voice. "Nabiki, what happened?"   
Nabiki looked up. "I...I..I.." she stammered before giving up the effort. She laid her head back down.   
Ranma got down on the floor and began approaching her as he would a wild animal.   
"Nabiki, it's just me, Ranma. I won't hurt you. I promise."   
Ranma closed the distance between them. He reached out his hand. His hand paused inches away from her knees.   
"Come on Nabiki. You know you can trust me. I won't hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you."   
Nabiki head raised. She stared at Ranma and then she slowly reached out her hand. Just when their hand almost touched, Nabiki pulled her hand away.   
"Nabiki?" he questioned softly.   
Ranma moved to get up and leave her alone. Nabiki shook her head no. Ranma sat back down his weight resting on his heels.   
He waited patitently for Nabiki to speak. After several minutes of silence, Nabiki started her story speaking in a monotone voice. 


	2. Flashback

"Here's your paper, lady."  
  
Nabiki reached out and grabbed the paper. She slammed her money on the counter and hurried away from the vendor. She resented having to come here. When she got back to Japan she would have to work twice as hard to regroup this week's losses. She had left Suki in charge with strict instructions but it wasn't the same as being there personally. She was to far away from her investments to maintain her usual care. Nabiki sighed. Not only that but she wasn't able to start any new money making schemes as long as she was in New York. Financing was her point not languages. Unlike the others who were fluent, she understood little English and spoke even less. It put her at a distinct disadvantage and she refused to do business when she didn't hold the upper hand.  
  
She was only a block away from the hotel when she heard a puppy whining. She continue walking but the dog's cries were so heart wrenching, she found herself turning back and entering the narrow alleyway.  
  
  
The cries were coming from behind a trash can. Nabiki crouched down amidst the overflowing cans. Her petite nose wrinkled in disgust as she breathed in the pungent air, She peered into the murky shadows. Two black eyes stared back.  
  
  
"Come here, boy. Come here," Nabiki called out as she held out her palm.   
  
The dog whined and inched toward her hand.  
  
  
"That's right. Come on out." Nabiki coaxed.  
  
  
The dog's pink tongue reached out and licked her hand. Nabiki waited a few moments before deciding the dog wasn't coming out any further. She reached in and pulled out the ugliest dog she had ever seen.  
  
  
The dog was only slightly larger then Shampoo's cursed form. Its original color was white but dirt and grim changed it into a dull grey brown. In fact it resembled a dirty old mop with eyes and a nose. However, when Nabiki stared into its black moist eyes, Nabiki fell in love for the first time in her life. Further inspection reveled that the dog was a he and in good physical condition.  
  
  
"Come on let's get you something to eat." Nabiki said.  
  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here, boys?"  
  
  
Nabiki spun around standing at the ally's entrance were four men. They appeared to be a few years older then her and were dressed in jeans and T-shirts. At first Nabiki thought they were harmless, but one look at their cold hard eyes convinced her otherwise.  
  
  
She sprang to her feet. Clutching the dog to her chest, she took a couple steps to the entrance.  
  
  
One of the youths moved to her. He seized her and slammed her into the wall. He used his lower body to pin her against the wall. His hand cupped her chin.  
  
  
"Lookee here, boys. We found us a round eye gook," he said causing the others to smile menacingly.  
  
  
"Yes indeed a real fine looking honey," he said, his hand moving to her chest. The dog growled.  
  
  
The man grabbed the dog by the cuff of his neck. They all laughed as they watched the dog scrim trying to bite him.  
  
  
"What a fine protector you have, not." he said flinging the dog. The dog hit the opposite wall and fell to the ground. There he laid not moving.  
  
  
The man turned back to Nabiki. Nabiki bit her lip her lip to stop herself from yelling.  
  
  
"You want to go home with us. We can show you a real good time." he said running his hand over her body suggestively.  
  
  
Nabiki whimpered and tried to move away from the hand crushing her breast.  
  
  
He smiled at her cry and leaned down to kissed her.  
  
  
Nabiki fought to free herself. He ignored her struggles and continued the brutal kiss.  
  
  
He broke the kiss off. "So how about it?"  
  
  
Nabiki frantically shook her head no.  
  
  
"I don't think she wants to," one of the other said.  
  
  
"Is that so? Well, I can be a gentleman and leave you alone. If you give us some money so we can have a good time with out you. What about it, love?"  
  
  
Without a qualm she pulled out her wallet and handed it to him. He took the neatly folded money and counted.  
  
  
"Thirty lousy bucks. I thought all gooks were rich. You holding out on us?"  
  
  
"Iie."  
  
  
"English, bitch!" he said hitting her across the mouth.  
  
  
"N-N-No." Nabiki stuttered.  
  
  
"I guess we have to take the rest out in trade."  
  
  
He reached out, grabbed her, and threw her down in front of him.  
  
  
The others came forward and circled her.  
  
  
She didn't see who threw the first punch. All she knew was it wasn't the last punch that came her way. The abuse rained down on her. Nabiki curled up into a small ball trying to protect herself. One minute she prayed that they would stop. The next she was prying that they continued to beat her. If they were hitting her, it stopped them from rapping her.  
  
  
Suddenly she was flipped on to her back Nabiki realized her fear was coming true. The man from earlier leaned over. He grasped her top and yanked. The shirt ripped at the shoulder and Nabiki's pink lace bra showed through.   
  
  
Nabiki turned her head away unable to bear the sight of him. She focused on a bit of blue sky she could see over his shoulder. The blue grew bigger and bigger until it completely blocked the sight of them. The blue drew her in further. Its gentle roaring drowned out their mocking voices and laughter. And best of all its icy coldness numbed her.  
  
  
From a great distance she heard a shout and then footsteps running away. The blue thinned and Nabiki saw that they were gone. Coming toward her were a man and a woman. The woman helped Nabiki sit up.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
  
Although Nabiki heard the question she didn't answer. She was too busy gathering the remaining blue around her. She wrapped it around her and huddled beneath it. But it was so thin that it didn't close off the world. Instead it just clouded her world. She could still see, hear, and feel but it was like viewing everything through a fog. Everything was softer, less distinct, less real.  
  
  
The young man realizing she wasn't able to answer them looked around. He found the discarded wallet. He flipped through it and found Nabiki's room key.  
  
  
"Hey, she's staying a the Holiday Inn. Let's take her to her room."  
  
  
The girl nodded her agreement and carefully got Nabiki to her feet. They took her back to the hotel entering a side entrance to avoid unwanted questions.  
  
  
At her room he used the key and the girl guided Nabiki into the room. She sat Nabiki down feeling as if she was playing with a life sized doll. The man stood by the door waiting.  
  
  
"Look we got to go. Jones will sack us if we're late."  
  
  
The girl nodded her agreement but still hesitated.  
  
  
Sensing the girl's distress, Nabiki peered through the blue. Wanting them gone, she sought to reassure them.  
"Daijobu desu." she said.  
  
  
The two looked at her blankly. Nabiki struggled to find the English words.   
  
  
"I fine," she said.  
  
  
"See, she's fine," the man said as he pulled the girl out the door. The girl cast one last look back at Nabiki but allowed herself to be removed from the room.  
  
  
Once they were gone Nabiki scuttled to the wall and allowed the blue to swallow her again, until the arrival of Ranma. His worried voice ripped the blue apart and gave Nabiki the strength to release the blue and share what had happened with him. 


End file.
